Chilliwack Fire Department
'Department Profile' Chilliwack operates a composite department with 32 full-time and 130 paid-on-call firefighters. Engines 1 and 4 are staffed 24/7. The City plans to hire an additional 8 firefighters by 2022 to supplement the current E1 and E4 crews. 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 45950 Cheam Avenue Built 2004 :Engine 1 (245) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1250/500/33F) (SN#32714) (Not yet in service) :Engine 1-1 (252) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (1050/1000) (SN#2485-404) :Tower 1 (247) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer (Central States) (1750/320/50F/104' mid-mount Cobra platform) (SN#7199) (Ex-Ladder 1) :Rescue 1 (251) - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (SN#4032-1052) :Air Support 1 (204) - 2015 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / ITB :Chief (249) - 200? Pontiac Montana :Training Engine '(255) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior (1250/800) (SN#SE 1059) (Ex-Engine 2-2) 'Fire Station 2 - 51235 Yale Road, Rosedale :Engine 2-1 (264) - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Anderson (1050/1000) (SN#93148ICNJ94002650) 'Fire Station 3' - 42385 Yarrow Central Road, Yarrow :Engine 3 '(246) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub (1250/500/25F) (SN#5050-1069) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 4, Engine1-2) :'Engine 3-2 - (270) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Anderson (1050/1000) (SN#94100ICNJ95002825) :Tender 3 (260) - 2003 Freightliner FL 112 / Hub / American LaFrance (400/2500) (Ex-ALF stock unit) 'Fire Station 4' - 45433 South Sumas Road, Sardis Built 1998 :Engine 4 (244) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1250/500/35F) (SN#31675) :Engine 4-1 (236) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1250/510/33F) (SN#30439) :Engine 4-1 (238) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star-X LFD / Hub (1500/485/25A/65' Snozzle removed) (SN#5170-1092) (Ex-Engine 4) :Quint 4 (261) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1250/415/15F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#33540) :Tender 4 (237) - 2013 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (625/2670) (SN#5380-1139) :Air Support 4 (205) - 2016 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / ITB 'Fire Station 5' - 49285 Elk View Road, Ryder Lake Built 1964 :Engine 5-1 (290) - 2005 Chevrolet C5500 4x4 / Summitt / Green Acres (210/250/10F/CAFS) (SN#05102433) 'Fire Station 6' - 6485 Sumas Prairie Road, Greendale Built 1991 :Engine 6-1 (256) - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (1050/1000) (SN#2115) :Rehab 6 (239) - 2013 International TerraStar / ITB walk-in :Tender 6 (253) - 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / Hub / American LaFrance (400/2500) (SN#3050-851) 'Assignment Unknown' :(241) - 201? Dodge Ram 4x4 pickup :(248) - 201? Dodge Ram 4x4 pickup :(298) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (1050/1000/10A/20B) (SN#2625-753) :(297) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1906)(ex Engine 3-1) 'On Order' :2020 Pierce PUC pumper (To replace Engine 6-1 (256)) :2020 Pierce PUC pumper (To replace Engine 3-2 (270)) :2022 Pierce PUC pumper 'Retired Apparatus' :(280) - 2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 RR / Hub pumper (1050/500/40A) (SN#3540-944) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 1-3) (Donated to University Of The Fraser Valley) :(296) - 1997 Ford F-350 / ITB air supply (SN# ITBC 10/97 3544) :(250) - 1997 Freightliner FL 70 / Hub pumper (840/500) (SN#2315-683) :(272) - 1995 Ford F-350 XL / ITB air supply unit (SN# ITBC 06/95 2123) :(251) - 1994 GMC Safari Van (Chiefs unit) :(258) - 1993 GMC 3500SL / ITB walk-in rescue :(289) - 1992 White GMC WX42 Expeditor / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92015FCNE92002450) (Donated to Filipino-Chinese Firefighters of Davao) :(267) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1132) :(254) - 1988 Chevrolet Van 30 / ITB rehab (SN# ITBC 88 0398) :(252) - 1988 Chevrolet Astro Van (Assistant Chiefs unit) :(253) - 1988 GMC K3500 Sierra 4x4 / Superior mini-pumper (350/200) (SN#SE 865) (Sold to O.K. Falls VFD) :(276) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 701) :(292) - 1983 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/1000) (SN#MS-1050-56) :(259) - 1983 Chevrolet K30 Custom Deluxe 4x4 / Pierreville mini-pumper (250/250) (SN#PFT-1280) :(268) - 1981 GMC 7000 / Thibault pumper (625/1200) (SN#T80-141) :(257) - 1981 International CO1950B / King tower (1050/200/85' Snorkel) (SN#810040) (Traded to Rocky Mountain Phoenix, Red Deer, AB) :(287) - 1980 Chevrolet 30 / Hub equipment unit :(261/VA179) - 1980 Chevrolet Van 20 command :(282) - 1979 Ford C-800 / Superior tanker (450/1200) (SN#SE 211) (Sold to Cremona and District Emergency Services) :(273) - 1977 Ford L-900 / Thibault tanker (420/1500) (SN#T77-108) :(265) - 1976 Ford C-904 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-112) :(271) - 1975 Chevrolet Van 10 command :(286) - 1974 Ford Econoline Van (inspections) :(266) - 1974 Chevrolet Van 20 command :(256/263) - 1973 Ford C-8000 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (SN#T73-126) :1970 Ford C-750 / Thibault (500/1500) (SN# T70-141) (Sold to New Denver Volunteer Fire Department) :1966 Mercury M-700 / Thibault pumper (625/700) :(289) - 1964 LaFrance 975-PKC pumper (625/500) (SN#N-64-7060) :1963 Mercury C-700 / Thibault pumper (625/?/20F) (VA 171) :(262) - 1962 Ford F-700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#12654) (Sold to Watch Lake-North Green Lake VFD) :(274) - 1959 Chevrolet Spartan 80 / 1978 Westank / Willock tanker (320/1200) (Tank remounted on 1989 C7000 for BC Forest Service) :1956 Mercury / FD-built tanker (2xPort./1000) :1955 LaFrance 710-PJC "Spartan" pumper (840/500) (SN#L-5263) :1952 International L / FD-built / Viking mini-pumper (90 PTO/200) :(281) - 1949 Mercury M-155 / LaFrance pumper (425/500) (SN#F-2363) :(269) - 1940 Ford / FD Built pumper :194? White / 1949 FD-built tanker (-/1140) :1938 Chevrolet / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/100) (Sold to Popkum VFD) :1934 Chevrolet / FD-built hose wagon (VA 166) :1918 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/?) (SN# 1929) (Ex-Vancouver Fire Department) :1906 Hose Reel (Restored 2006 by FF Union, displayed in lobby) 'External Links' *Chilliwack Fire Department *Chilliwack Fire Department Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Fraser Valley Regional District Category:Departments operating Acres apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus